


Judgment Logs

by Monopolytophat



Category: Undertale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6855592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monopolytophat/pseuds/Monopolytophat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A companion to Voice behind the door, this time told by everyone's favorite skeleton.</p><p>What can I say, I'm just a guy trying to get by and take care of my bro...But then...I met this lady...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning Notes

I guess I should tell ya a bit about myself…

Sure alright- I'm not the biggest monster, not well defensed, not the most serious, nor do I really care about most things, but I suppose I should give you a proper intro, seeing as ya asked.

Well, I'm an older brother, got the best younger brother in the world, Papyrus. Now we've been on our own since he was a little kid, but it wasn't always like this. We use to live with someone important, not just to us but to everyone underground, he's not around now. Some things happened, some stuff went south. So now he's no longer with us. At least this is what I remember so bear with me alright buddy?

But this isn't about him, at least not now, this is about my bro and me. Well anyways, got a job as a scientist at the core, I don't talk about it much. To be honest it was pretty dull, and once he was gone, that person I was talking about earlier, there was no point in working there. I did however meet the newer royal scientist, help her out too. She's nice, needs to learn how to relax but nice. Heh, well that's not entirely new, when I worked at the core she was always trying to get me to watch anime with her. I normally indulged her, still do from time to time if not to help her unwind and de-stress.

Growing up my brother had a hard time making friends, he was big for his age. Sweet and kind, so a lot of times he weirded out a lot of kids. On the one hand, I feel bad for Paps he's a cool guy- great! But on the other, I can kinda see how a tall almost adult looking kid runs up to ya asking if ya wanna play tag or something. Anyways, so growing up he…didn't have a lot, if at all friends. It wasn't for lack of trying, if anything he tried too hard. Anyone who met him would know he's just the most wonderful person. But no. They never really give him a chance.

So when bulling became an issue and the person from the core left, I thought it time for a change of venue. So we moved to Snowdin. It was great for a while, but houses don't come cheap, and my own private research needs to be funded somehow. So I took up some jobs.

As I said before I am not the well defensed monster, not even the strongest. But I'm smart, and know how to use my handicaps to my advantage. I mean, if I really try I can work with the measly 1 ATK, but I ain't about that, hey that rhymes-heh. Anyways I applied at the palace for a job, they said I was good.

Eh, I beg to differ, but the promise of a job keeps me around. I'm hired and start work right away. What is it I do you ask? Ehhhh I'm not really allowed to say, it's classified, but it's high up there, higher that even the captain of the guards, so it's important. To keep that job on the down low I got a number of other jobs. Let's see I sell hot dogs, I work at the MTT bar as a comedian, telescope in the wish rooms, at the waterfalls, my own private research, I help Alphys, and recently I became a sentry- if only to watch out for my baby brother. Someone has to, even with Undyne she can't be around him forever.

I have my hobbies, but mainly I just try to go with the flow. I mean in the beginning I was dedicated to my life and job ya know. But, years of being beaten down and constantly having to rebuild myself. I just can't do it anymore. So I just let everything go. Huh? Ya don't understand. Heh. I'll get more into that later.

It's really dull and a long story. Then I have to deal with that stupid flower. Once again, long story and you'll hear more about it later.

Though there is one thing I might think you may be interested in, see…I'm aware. Aware everything. See our time line, it kinda loops. Sometimes it's a small loop…Like the smallest I had was 5 minutes- and the longest was months to years…

I'd get more into it but I have the feeling that you'd forget it all.

For the longest time the reason behind times little resets alluded me…That was until I found out about the anomaly's in time.

Now remember how I said about our timeline looping? Good, well there has to be a cause to it, and there is. Actually there are two reasons for time loops, both are reasons beyond my control. At first is one I encountered in the past, almost constantly. I won't say much right now but I will explain…There's a reason why I don't like flowers.

The other, well I'm not sure, to be real with you for a second I don't even know if it's really an anomaly or my own mind breaking down from all these constant resets. I…I just can't handle those anymore.

I've given up trying to go back, there's no way to go back at this point. I don't even know why I work on this machine, I don't think it'll ever work.

But something just keeps pushing me forward. I guess it's hard to explain, but I think, I just want to see it through to the end.

Once I feel comfortable enough, I try to scrape together whatever hours of sleep I can.

Then next morning I get up and repeat the same process. It's a wash, rinse and repeat process. It's really dull but it's my life ya know. It's all I've ever known and it's not like anything about it will change. Weather I get topside or not.

It's funny with all the work I do, a lot of people see me as, well lazy, but eh, let them think whatever they want, if anything it's better for me in the long run.


	2. My routine

So my mornin' starts off as such, god awful early hours of the morning I get changed, hoods up and I port out, to the castle in new home. I report in to Asgore, now…I don't really talk to the man. I try to separate business from pleasure. That meaning, I come in, I get my assignment for the day, then port out. In and out in a few minutes. In the beginning, it was a boss and underling relationship, but as time went on and since the last human my boss had…well…ya know…He started to get friendlier and friendlier towards me. Inviting me in, offerin' me tea and so on. I normally turn him down. Like I said. I don't like to mix work with pleasure.

I port back home and lay around until Paps, 'wakes' me up. He normally makes breakfast, and we sit down and eat together. Once we finish our mornin' routine we head over to Undynes house and pick up our daily orders, mainly where to patrol and for how long that sorta deal. Once we do that we head back to Snowdin and start our patrols. I normally take mine later in the day because I have other jobs to get too.

I head over to the wish room, and stay by my telescope for a while, sometimes offering a look, weather to be nice or prank, really whatever floats ma boat that day.

After a while, I head over to my hot dog stand, I got a lot of customers, and to be honest I actually like serving them. I spend a few hours and get a bit of side money. Swing by the dump then it's sentry duty.

Now, recently I started a new route. I've never personally been on it before. It's way out there in the woods. I mean way, WAY out there. So I start walking and what do I find?

A door.

It has to have been out here for a long time, 'cause the things ancient lookin'. It's sturdy, heck I think it's even sealed, if a human came through that…. well I'd be surprised.

So yeah, to pass the time on patrol, I decided to brush up on my act for the MTT bar, I stopped going a while back when work picked up- but hey ya never know. I mostly told knock, knock jokes because classics don't get enough recognition.

Soon enough it's time to head home, what can I say Papyrus gets cranky without his bedtime story. I report in to Pap. Then he and I report in to Undyne.

Then we go home and have dinner. A little after dinner activity, sometimes we watch T.V, read or play a game together. Ya know like monopoly or something. Better watch out Paps is amazing at board games. Turn off everything.

Then it's time for bed. Normally the ever classic, Peek-a- boo with Fluffy bunny is always voted to be read. Then we knock off to dream land…

At least for him, about an hour after my bro is down, I port to the capitol and give my nightly report to Asgore. It's normally nothing, just a,' hey boss, no humans today.' Then I port back home before he can offer my anything.

Once home I head out to my lab and work a few hours on my own projects, or sometimes I pop over to Alphys and help her out. Weather her own projects or with…the Amalgates. That in and of itself is a story I do NOT want to get into. Poor Al…She tries so hard, she only wanted to help those fallen monsters…but…Yeahhhhh….

Heh, I'd love to help her find a cure for what she did, but I got my own problems, not that I'm not sympathy to her problems, just I got my own things to deal with. It starts off with a promise. Now…I hate keeping promises, mainly because I made one to myself that I already broke, I can't forget.

Now you're asking, Sans, what did you forget. Well. The thing is I don't know, I don't know what I forgot. And really it's not so much of a what as it is a who. It's someone really, really important. Like…A friend, or maybe family? I dunno, all I know is there's this picture in my desk drawer of a person I don't know and a photo album of people I've never met before and when I see them…I feel…Like I let them all down. Like I HAVE to remember. Ya know what I mean?

Seeing that picture, heh, it looks like something paps did when he was little, makes me sure I need to find someone important to me. So I have to work on this machine. I mean it's already helped me.

I became aware of the timelines because of it, knew how to figure out the resets an what's going on with it. It led me to Alphys, and helped me with a bit of my own tricks in battle. Now I ain't the type of guy who can reset or save, but that doesn't mean I can't effect a battle regardless.

I work on the machine till I'm too tired to work anymore and head off to bed.

It' a pretty busy and dull life…But hey it's mine. Someone's gotta live it.

SO today is the mark of another boring day, get up, go to work, come back lie down, go to work…. etc.…Once on sentry duty, I decide to have a little fun.

Walking out in the snow would bother most monsters, I would agree, not most monster are skeletons…Snow and cold weather doesn't bother me. No skin.

Walking in the snow is actually pretty nice. If anything it's pretty here in Snowdin, peaceful too. It's the little things that keep me around this place and walking helps to remind me of that, going up to the door I grin to myself. I tilt my head as I rest my hand on it and grin.

"Strong wooden door, sturdy….yeah you'll do." I chuckle to myself as I rest a hand on it and grin, knocking.

"Knock, knock." I pause, perfect door.

"Who's there? Two 4's. Two 4's who? No need to make lunch we already 8." I laugh, I love bad jokes, call it a guilty pleasure, but the more cringe worthy the joke the funnier it is to me.

I smiled and knock again," Knock, knock. Who's there? Cotton. Cotton who? Cotton a trap can ya help me out?" I laugh again, sure it may seem silly but after all the work I put my bones through sometimes it just nice to laugh.

I calm down and sit at the door to relax for a spell. I sigh and enjoy the peace and quiet nature has to offer. For a while I don't really more or anything, just try to let relaxation seep into my bones…Sadly it doesn't work. Holding in a sigh I stand up and knock again, it seemed to help and I'm not one to KNOCK something that works so I go another round.

"knock, knock." I pause and grinned," whose there?" Another pause," Toby, toby who? Toby or not toby that is the question- "I could go on but I can't make it and break down in laughter, oh that one was good, I laugh and shook my head," kay another one- Knock, knock- Whose there- Snow- Snow who? Snow use I forgotten my key." I howl in laughter, not to toot my own horn but, toot…. But…I did notice something odd, I thought for sure I heard something on the other side of the door. I shook it off, too caught up on a roll to stop the jokes now.

So I started really knockin' em out. Finally, after hours of laughin' and just finally feeling a bit more at peace I pat the door. Welp, time ta head home, I'll knock a few more out tomorrow, maybe it'll help with my WOODEN performance." I turn and walk towards my sentry station. I spot my brother down the road and wonder if todays a good day to prank him. My smile fades, his face looks a little down. Nope, looks like it's big brother time.

I walk towards him as he looks up at me hopeful. Geeze Pap, kill me why don'tcha. "hey bro what's wrong?" Let's guess shall we, A) no human, B) Undyne and those royal guard or C) no friends again…

"Well…Undyne said- "Oh boy here we go," I'm still not ready for the royal guard…I don't get it…what am I doing wrong? Am I not great enough?" He looks down at me frustrated and disappointed, hell if I could I'd make him king of the underground if I could…but he wants to make friends the right way.

"Bro, your amazing never doubt yerself. She just doesn't see what I do, give her time to see how GREAT ya really are." Annnnnndddddd there. His smile widens, as he nods.

"y…your right! I just need to keep at it, thank you brother. I just have to show Undyne my wonderful personality! I am the GREAT PAPYRUS! I should never doubt myself." I nod and grin as we walk to her house to give our evening report. "So then, any luck finding a human yet brother?"

I shook my head, glad he was feeling a little better, though it didn't help my guilt for not really looking. Ehhhhhh, he wouldn't mind." Sorry bro, no humans today." He moaned and I had to chuckle, for a big guy he's still a kid.

"Really not even one?"

I laugh, "Sorry Papyrus, not even ONE, but TWO be fare…" He looks at me sharply, that look, oh god, it makes all this worth it. "The way I THREE it- "

"SANS! Please…this is not the time for such jokes!" Okay challenge excepted, I can break him.

"What's wrong bro don't have the stomach, FOUR, number jokes today?"

Bottom jaw quivering, he's forcing a scowl I can do this. I stop and grin widely as he huffs and looks away, "Look lets high FIVE, since your SIXs of my jokes." I place both hands in my pockets, better laugh bro, I can go up to a hundred if I have too. I smile as I hear a soft snicker and he looks down at me, eyes narrowed, oh won't go down easily eh? Alright.

"By the way what are you SEVEN for dinner tonight? Cause I hope it's not something…" He looked at me definitely as I pause for the pounce," WE ALREADY EIGHT!" That did it, he broke down laughing as I did.

He could never make it to ten, "Okay…that was a stretch brother and you know it." He chuckled as I smile.

We walk towards the Waterfalls still laughing. I look up at him. "Yeah maybe, but it still got you to laugh."


	3. Another day, another knock

I groan as the alarm goes off, it's too damn early for this…God if I didn't need the money. I roll out of bed and walk over to the dresser getting dressed for the day, kinda. I slip on sneakers, mainly because this was a trip to the palace. Heh, only the best for royalty…even if I don't see the guy. I make sure everything's in order and port out. Walking through the final corridor, it's twilight, right before dawn, I look out the large stain glass windows before I enter the hall leading me to the throne room. I stop at the double door and take a deep breath in. Welp, here we go.

I walk inside. Looking around at the large flowerbed consuming the middle of the throne room, back turned to me the king sits in the large throne, resting, he stirs lightly once I clear my throat. I tug my hood up, I just want to get out of there and back to bed. Idly I notice the songs of birds, heh guess they didn't get the memo the suns not up yet. I yawn into my arm as for the first time the king speaks to me.

"Isn't their song beautiful my friend? How peaceful and lovely it is, warm and inviting…How I envy them." I roll my eyes. God must he drag this out, I woke up like 5 minutes ago and I just want to go to bed.

"Uhhhh, yeah…I guess so, sir?"

He chuckled deeply, sitting up it's easy to see why he's known as king of the mountain. The guys a mountain on his own, if only in stature, talking to the guy, he's actually pretty meek.

"I'm sorry…Would you like a cup of tea?" I inwardly sigh, No…. I want to get out of here and back to bed…she's calling me.

"Sorry sir…ya know…work." He chuckles again.

"Right, right of course…My Judge…" I roll my eyes at the title, I was never one to use it formally or otherwise, "Your orders are to watch and guild the human to my castle should one fall here, that is all- report anything you feel is suspicious." Same as it always was. I nod and bow before turning, I can FEEL my eyes fade and I start to sweat as he starts to move. The job is so much easier if I don't see him, ya know a disconnect from what I'm doing. If I make a connection, then I become chummy, and…I don't want to be chummy. I port before he can speak again.

I pant as I lean against my dresser drawer, that was too close, he almost…. well it doesn't matter, damn I can almost hear those birds still. I shook my head as I kick off my sneakers and flop on my mattress. Yeah…I know…I wasn't the nicest to the guy, he's not that bad really…It's just…I…hate to…really become friends with someone, get close to people. Ya never know when they'll disappear…I feel a knot at the bottom of my non-existent stomach, I may have not said those things aloud but I still thought some pretty rude stuff, I guess I feel a little guilty for it. Heh…Whatever. I close my eyes for a little shut eye before work.

I wake up to the sound of Papyrus screaming, it's both the most terrifying thing I've ever heard and the most comforting, once I realize why he's screaming that is.

"SANS! GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT! I WORKED VERY HARD ON OUR BREAKFAST AND I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO MISS OUT! IT IS THE MOST IMPORTANT MEAL OF THE DAY AND I WILL NOT LET YOU LEAVE UNTIL YOU HAVE EATTEN!"

I chuckle to myself, man he's the greatest…am I right? I get my slippers on and trudge down the stairs yawning. "Coming bro." I smile as I sniff the air, the smell of eggs – slightly burned- wafting all around me. Heh…He's getting better. He ONLY slightly burnt the eggs. Everything else is bland as hell, but hey some improvement is better than none.

I smile as I eat, when someone takes the time to cook you breakfast, you eat it. Not the greatest meal I've eaten but certainly not the worst. Then we head out to Undynes for our morning assignments. That done we head out, then break off to start our human hunt. As I leave him I smile. He's trying so hard to be liked, I feel bad about it, and wish I could do more but-

I stopped, eye on me feeling full blast, and smile. To others it must have been to myself, but no…I know this feeling.

"So then SPROUT ya gonna come out here or do we have to play hid and seek again." I teleport when A barrage of, how did he put it? 'Friendliness bullets' come my way. Re-landing on the same stop I stretch, heh, don't want to pull a MUCSELE.

I open my eyes and what do I see. A bright, yellow flower, like the ones in the throne room or the kings garden.

NOW, I can go over this thing. Along time ago when I first started my job as judge I was I found out this…this thing. Flowey, everyone's PEST friend.

Little monster is responsible for a number of incidents and the bane of my existence. Let me explain further, see…He does things, things I can never fully understand…Sometimes it's good, like- he knows what's coming and can actually warn monsters of dangers and stuff like that. That was way in the beginning of meeting him. Now a day, he is the danger, using his otherworldly knowledge to harm other monsters. Effecting the flow of battle and incidents in his favor.

It's sickening really because he uses it against my brother whenever he can. I smile wider as the flower slowly comes to greet me. That ugly little face it makes. Normally I let things BLOOM and see from there, but I know…it's better to take care of this WEED before it becomes an INFESTATION.

I walk towards him, my hands in my pockets. Not only does this little weed have the ability to effect the flow of battle, but it can come back from death…I've seen it. There have been times, I'm positive I've killed it, but when I do… Somehow everything goes back to the way it was before we even crossed paths. It's hard to explain and annoying. Somehow…this…weed has the ability to reset time.

Thus he can control the flow of battle. Making all these battles pointless. I take a deep breath, raise my hand. Okay…. Maybe not pointless…If I can keep this thing away from my brother, protect the only thing left worth protecting, then maybe these battles are worth something. He sees I'm ready to fight him, but strangely he backs off. I watch him crawl back from where he came from. Confused…Huh…. Guess he's not in the mood to make trouble.

Sometimes, the way that monster acts, reminds me of a kid…

I head to my sentry station, then walk the familiar path to the door. With all this excitement today I need a de-stressor and that's just what I need.

I walk up to the door and start with a firm knock, knock joke. "Knock, knock. Whose there- Waiter- waiter who? Waiter minute let me tie my shoe laces."

I laugh, it's silly but sometimes ya gotta laugh at the simple things. The funny thing is I just got this weird feeling that it wasn't just me there. Maybe it was the flower, watching me. Heh…yeah had to be that. So I go on, and on. Till finally it's time for me to head back.

I walk the path to Snowdin, stopping at the bridge as I spot my bro. Big guy looks at my station in annoyance and starts to organize my bottles. I'm so proud of him. I place both hands in my pockets, teleporting behind him, well I could use a good laugh. "Paps what are you doing?" I ask in a quick loud whisper.

It got the desired result. He jumped and turned, guilty faced then calmed down. He narrowed his eyes sockets at me and muttered to me," Sans! Do not sneak up on me like that! You nearly scared me to death!" I laugh as I rose a brow.

"But bro, we don't have a heart so- "

"UGH, you know what I mean! Anyways…Did you find a human?"

My smile fades a little, hell if it would make him happy I'd give him a million humans, "Sorry bro, no such luck today." He sighs as we walk towards Undyne to give our report and then head home. Undyne tells Paps not to worry about it, and when we see a human it'll all change, but sometimes I feel like Paps doesn't here her.

Once home, he cooks. His cooking prowess never ceases to amaze me. He somehow managed to make a Lasagna that is both crunchy on the bottom, but soggy on the top. I thank the stars every day that me and Pap aren't human, he'd kill us with his cooking long time ago- if not from the food he makes but how Undynes been teaching him.

Still, the bonehead tries his hardest. I'm really proud of him for that. We eat then I walk into his bedroom. He's wearing his cool guy PJ's. I smile as I take my seat on the edge of his bed as I look over the book selection. Peek- a- boo with fluffy bunny, our family classic. He snuggles down as I lean back and look at the book.

"Ready?"

"Of course I am Sans. I have brushed my teeth. Cleaned up for the night, said my good nights I am ready for my bed time story."

I chuckle as I tuck him in, he never fusses. I flick open the book and off handedly comment. "Oh that's good, ya know I don't want you to have a BED time." He groans at the lame pun, I keep going, it's on again, "Just be sure to obey the laws of sleep when your cruising dream land bro. I don't want you to- "

"Sans no." Sans yes.

"Be under a-rest."

He hides a smirk as I grin, still got it. "Now then fluffy bunny." He settles back as I begin.

"Once upon a time in a forest Glenn far, far away-"

"Sans…that's now how the story begins…If you're not going to tell it right…"

I laugh, "Sorry bro, I was just testing to see if you remember the story or not."

"Once Upon a time, in a land where the mountains greet the sun and moon bids good night to the waters, there lived a family of bunny's a momma, a poppa, and two siblings, brother bunnies. All of them were fluffy bunnies but none was fluffier than the youngest, Fluffy the bunny.

One-day Momma bunny turned to her two little bunnies and said." I clear my throat and play up as female a voice I can muster, "' My little bunnies I need you to get me some fresh carrots for dinner tonight. It is important though that you take the lite path in the forest and be weary of the tricky fox who walks by the shadows. Should he trick you, you may be lost…" I trail off, today must be tiring for the poor guy. He's already out. I shut the book slowly and lean in, resting my head against his. We may not kiss, but skeletons have a way around things.

I make sure he's tucked in once more and smile as I put the book away and walk towards the door. I look back and shut off the lights. I smile as I watch him for a moment. Every night takes me back to when we were younger. I have to marvel at one thing, and one thing only. How can someone like him stay so innocent. I shake my head and walk out. I yawn and stretch as I walked towards my room, grab my key and head out. I slip on my sneakers and frowned as I tug up my hood and teleport out.

I stop at the large imposing doors, then push inside. I look around, no longer is this throne room bathed in golden lights but rather, cascaded in darkness…Heh…Sounds flowery when I put it like that…. It's dark. Let's just leave it at that. I walk towards the throne as I hear soft snoring. I chuckle to myself. Guy fell asleep. I'm tempted to wake him up, by scaring the crap out of him, but think better of it.

"Uh your majesty?"

He stirs and groans as he sits up and stretches. "Ohhhh do forgive me…It has been…a long day." He mumbles, geeze the guy sounds half dead. I shake my head, deciding to be a hell of a lot kinder than this morning.

"Sorry boss…I just wanted to give ya my report...I could give it tomorrow if you want when I come in."

Even in the dark I see him shake his head, "No…It is alright, thank you for your concern, Please…. Proceed." he sits back as I begin.

"Well there has been no movement from human's underground. Seems we're still free of them right now. No imminent dangers to worry about. Nothing…everything is fine…in a sense of speaking." He nods as I report the waves his hand.

"Thank you my knight, please…. Have a good evening, that is all you are dismissed." I nod and port outside. Poor guy…he seemed tired and down… I shake my head and walk a few feet. I smirk to myself and decide to pop in at Alphys. I want to see if she has any more of those odd blueprints, recently she had found a whole bunch- funny thing is only I can read them. I smirk and port out and into her workroom/bedroom. I was expecting a scream, but I turn and see she isn't in her bed. I walk towards the escalator.

Peering down over the landing I spot her, sleeping away at her computer desk. The large monitor still on, showing us the waterfalls. I sigh as I take a step and go down, I look at the messy desk, it's covered in anime crap, figurines, and half eaten food. I give another sigh as I walk over and loop an arm under her. She stirs as I help her stand, I can't exactly lift her," Come on Al, time for bed." I Look up at the screen and frown. She's still plugging away at a cure for her mistakes. I sigh as she mumbled to me. "Sans…. I….doesn't wor…..C….An…Sans…gotta…." I rub her back as we slowly go up towards her bed.

"I know buddy, I know…Come on, killing yerself isn't gonna help anyone." I press the large cube in the corner converting it into a bed. Dimming the lights upstairs I step on the escalator and head back down. I stop at the monitor. Huh…some friend I'm supposed to be. I sit down and look over what she's gotten done so far. I can't say I know much about her problem, but that doesn't mean I can't help her. I lean back and stifle a yawn in my jacket sleeve.

Damn…Looks like it's gonna be another long night.


	4. So I found this talking door

I wake up to something nudging the side of my face. Slowly opening my eyes, I see Al. She looks half dead, just how I feel. In one hand she has a mug, I smirk at the designs on the ceramic, some anime. In the other hand she has a pot of coffee. God I hope it's strong. Sitting up I stretch and yawn loudly, she pours a mug and turns, oh no you don't. "Leave the pot," I rasp out. Ehhhhh, voice sounds like it went through a cheese grater.

She looks over to me and sheepishly smiles. "…Y…You…. you know…. y-you don't …. don't have too…" I raise a hand. I hate when she does this.

"Al, please. It's fine. I want to help. I have a little time before I got to head to work, and I looked over whatcha got so far…Al listen…I…I don't think you can reverse what's been done… I mean what you got here is promising…but…overall…I think they just have too much DT in their system to…go back, even if we could find a way to reverse it… I don't think they could survive…." I hate to, to break it to her, especially like that, but I crunched the numbers and went over the variable, it just doesn't seem plausible. To drag it out would only make things worse.

I can literally see the moment her soul breaks, "N-No…. S… Sans. W-we can't give up now…We can start again…We can scrap what we got and start all over fresh, take new notes…anything…we…we can." She shifts from foot to foot. I close my eyes she's not listening to me.

"Al… I'm sorry…" It's the best I can do to get my point across. She looks down at her feet then slowly starts to tremble. She reaches up and covers her face as I hear her sob. God it's heart breaking, "Oh god…Sans…What have I done?"

I can't help it, I reach out to her and pull her into a hug. "AL you didn't do anything wrong, you made a mistake…That's all…" I rub her back. I don't know what else to say or do.

…..

With how solemn the morning is going, and after I get my assignment from the boss, I'm practically looking forward to breakfast. If only to have my little brother cheer me up. Heh, cheer me up, like I'm the one who needs to smile.

Regardless I lay in bed staring up at my ceiling trying to use my big, if not a bit lazy, brain to think of a way to help. I slightly turn my head as I hear Paps call me for breakfast. I sigh and slip out of bed. I find myself moving slower than normal. It's like walking through a downpour of snow. Only not. It's funny I don't even feel all that bad now, but it's like I just don't really feel like moving. It's a chore to keep going and I don't know why.

I walk downstairs taking my time as I watch my brother, ever the busy bee, run about the kitchen. He's always so happy in the morning, I stop a moment to take it in. I envy it. I wish I could be that happy. All I know is how to fake it well enough. I shrug and walk the rest of the way and put on the largest grin I could muster…as always.

I flop on the couch as Papyrus walks in and grins widely serving up breakfast. It was better than yesterday, yet somehow… it's all the same to me, guess it's just one of those days. I want to go back to bed, lay down and do nothing really, at the same time I want to get out and do something different. It's funny…mainly because I know it's pointless. It could all be over in a flash, and I'm back to square one.

I force myself to eat, if anything, just to keep my bro content. I, also, don't want to hurt his feelings. The guy takes everything to heart and tends to over analyze things. Then blame himself, or he use too. That was before he met up with our captain of the royal guard. Now he projects to other things. Instead of talking about how he feels, he projects it on to other things. It's both a blessing and a curse really, but hey I'm one to talk.

Once breakfast is over, we head out. As we walk I let my mind wander, I feel like I'm trapped in a rut, one that's gonna drive me crazy if it keeps going on and on.

Unfortunately, it does, go on and on. At least.

For a month.

Then one day it all changed for me.

Allow me to begin my tale of the mysterious door lady.

Once I broke off from my bro, I walked through Snowdin's frozen paths to my favorite relaxation spot, the knock, knock door as I have now dubbed it, because I was roped into helping repair a small hole in my little bro's 'battle body cape' I was later than usual. I smile faintly as I walk up to it and sit down on a snowpoff I made just to sit and relax as I close my eyes. Welp time to begin once again, and to be honest I find it too fun a habit to give up.

I ball my fist and lean back close my eyes to savor the silence and the self-made knock that pursued.

"Knock, knock-"

"Who is there?"

I launch myself forward in surprise, heh, glad no one was around to see me scrambling to my feet and stagger away from the door as if it were on fire. Was that for reals? No way, months of knocking and only NOW it decides to talk back, holy crap. I want to laugh. No way this is insane. Huh, well naturally I need to answer back.

"Dishes."

"Dishes who?" Wow…. this was crazy, or am I crazy? I smirk as I rub the back of my head and rose a brow.

"Dishes a very bad joke." I look at the door in, amazement as I hear…The most amazing laughter come out of it. I…I have to hear it again.

"Knock, knock." I move closer to the door and grin.

"Who is there?" It's a lady, her voice sounds…I dunno how to put it.

"Dumbell."

"Dumbell who?"

"Dumbell doesn't work that's why I knocked." I grin widely as I heard her laughing uproariously. I scoot closer and leaned towards the door to absorb her laughter. She's really dying in there. So I go on. And on. For hours. I told her every knock, knock joke, every one liner, ever pun I could think of off the top of my head. Soon I had to stop and think of a good one when I hear her knock.

"Knock, knock?"

I sit up more and grin widely." Who's there?"

"Little old lady."

Ohhhh I so wanna see where this is going, "Little old lady who?"

There was a pause, then I hear her with this little giggle in her voice as if she had been dying to tell this joke, "OH I didn't know you could yodel." WOW, talk about a T.K.O. I break out in loud laughter. That had to be the best joke I have ever heard.

I lean into the door as I laugh, "Man, lady you are good!"

After a while, jokes became small talk. Nothing major just little things about ourselves to pass the time. I apologized, I didn't know this was someone's door, but she was cool with it. It seemed kinda odd that we would give each other names without meeting face to face so we both agreed to trade names once we met in person. Until that day she's just a little old lady behind a door. I'm just a punny comedian.

This back and forth went well into the evening.

Soon enough I missed my meet up time with my brother, and it was getting late. He gets made if I don't read to him, so unfortunately I have to tell her it's time to leave.

She stops me and asks if I could come back again. Of course I do. That is to say, I had way too much fun for this to be a onetime deal. So I pat the door as I stretch. My back popping as I said.

"Of course gotta keep knockin' them out somehow." I smile and turn as I walk away from the door.

Once far away and sure there was no one around, I teleport to home, mainly the kitchen.

He jumps when he sees me and staggers back. " SANS! DON'T DO THAT!" I grin broadly, a real grin, I'm feeling good for once.

"Sorry bro, what's for dinner?"

He huffs and glares at me. Uh-oh, I'm in trouble for something. " And just where have you been? You missed our meet up time and report to Undyne." He's glaring me down. I smile up to him, unable to wipe the large smile off my face.

"Nothing major bro, fell asleep in a bush and just woke up." For some reason I didn't want to tell my bro about the door lady. Not just yet- not to mention it'd save me a teasing. He rose a brow at me suspiciously and frowned deeply.

"Sans it's not good for you to sleep so much, I'm beginning to think your depressed or something…." He turned back to what he was cooking as I laugh it off.

"Me? Bro do I look like the type of person who gets depress? I mean yeah, back in the forest I was in a DEEP-REST but-"

"No I mean…I really think your sad about something." I stop laughing, call him naïve but paps can read a person well if given a chance. His backs still to me as he speaks.

"Your upset about something, and you won't tell me what it is…I worry about you brother, but…You don't want to tell me what it's about…If you don't want me to know I won't push you…but I worry sans…I worry a lot…so…when you do feel ready to tell me…I want you to know I'm listening."

I smile, even if it's as weak as glass.

"I know bro. I know…"


	5. Personal Talks

Ya ever have good dreams?

Naw, me either. Normally, my dreams are either nightmares, memories, or visions of a different timelines or even universes. It can be alright, or terrible. Kinda luck of the draw. Unfortunately, I have crap luck. So normally it's either nightmares or bad timelines. So I kinda try to avoid sleep when I can. Like tonight, earlier today I took a little nap, and heh, well let's just say I'm gonna avoid anything with melting cheese for a while.

So I spent the night working on my machine in the basement. It was a long night, and eventually I ran out of steam, finding myself face first in my blueprints snoring away. It sends me into a groan when I woke up to that stupid alarm, so I ported out and to Asgores, per the norm.

Once I got my assignment, once again leaving before the guy could offer me breakfast or tea. I really hate when he does that. I mean no offence to the guy, I'm sure he's great and all but I just don't want to be that friendly towards him.

I port back and flop on the bed, willing myself to stay awake. I stare up at my blank ceiling before growing board and turning to my nightstand. I look at my cellphone and grimace, missed call. Now who the hell…. Ah…. AL called me. I also got a text from her too. It's basically just asking if I wanted to hang out tonight. Get her mind off her…. projects.

I feel bad for her so I said sure…I mean…what's the worst that can happen, am I right?

Besides she needs to get away from those…People in her basement, who knows. I mean I could be wrong and all it would take is a step away from the problem to see it in a different way and help those monsters.

I shoot her another text then head down for breakfast, I'm gonna need something strong to keep myself up.

….

I walk down the path given to me on my route. I've actually been looking forward to this all morning, heck since yesterday night really.

I stop at the large door, framed by cavern wall. I clear my throat silently and knock loudly on the door.

"Knock, knock." I grin widely as I look at the wooden door, I wonder if she's there? Heh, maybe not I mean what are the chances-

"Who is there?"

My grin widens. It's…how do I put this…It's our greeting now, kinda like a secret handshake or something. Knock, knock, whose there? That's our special way of saying hi to one another. I'm not complaining. I dunno…It's nice to hear someone answer only for you. I close my eyes and raise my hand.

"Adore."

Classics never die.

"Adore who?" Is there a giggle in her voice? Is it weird to look forward to something like this?

I pause before grinning, barely able to contain myself. "Adore's between us that's why I'm knockin'!" We both laugh like it's the funniest joke in the world. Heh it kinda is to me, by the sounds of it to her too.

I settle down on my snowpoff and look up to the door, laughter fading around us.

"How ya doin' taday?" I smile, it's actually the first real time I actually ask her anything like that. I guess it's been awhile someone asked her period, because it took her a moment to answer. I can feel my smile widening.

"I am well, thank you for asking... how are you today?"

"Oh I can't complain." It grows silent, an awkward kinda silent, I mean we normally do a knock, knock bit, but this is new…This is different. I look down then chuckle.

" Heh, sorry if I'm a little STIFF on ya. I guess...I'm not use to speaking through a door...Guess it makes me seem like I'm WOODEN to ya..."

I didn't think it was possible but my grin got wider hearing her laugh, I really like it. It's the kinda laugh that's deep and real, and when she howls she makes this weird little grunt and…I don't know how to describe it. It's not quite…ehhhhhh I dunno, I'd be able to describe it better if I heard it separate from her laugh, but whatever it is I like it.

" Nonsense, you know I ADOOR our time together."

We both start up laughing again, heh these jokes never get old. I grin and add on.

" Heh, glad to hear that. Wouldn't want ya TREE LEAF."

Hearing her laugh, kinda puts me in a more relax state. I lean back into the door as she speaks.

" Oh how did your brother like his bedtime story?"

I blinked, okay that's a little surprising. I didn't think she was really paying attention when I told her about why I had to leave, or at least remembered about it. I smile to myself.

" Oh Paps loves the classic Fluffy bunny."

I hear her giggle, I had to hide a snort or chuckle.

" My, he must be so young, is it wise to leave him alone like that?"

I had to bite back a loud laugh at that, I felt a blush creep over me when I realized really what I was admitting to. Saying aloud, hey I read to my adult brother….Yeah sounds weird am I right? I give another awkward little laugh.

," to be honest Paps an adult...But the mans so innocent...He really makes me proud, never would hurt a fly. No fooling once a fly got trapped in our house and he sent the time trying to usher it out on it's way."

I keep a chuckle inside, remembering the day that little housefly was stuck inside and he was walking around with a magazine trying to guide it out the window.

" That innocence sounds so pure...It sounds like something worth protecting.."

I rose a brow and grinned, heh…. Finally, someone actually gets it. Normally they tell me to let my bro be on his own, but Paps…We live together for a reason. It's nice to hear that, I chuckle.

" Old lady you have no idea how hard I work to protect Papyrus..."

I thought the conversation would die down after that but then she speaks up again.

" Tell me have you always lived here?"

I look down, what do I tell her. I shrug, figure the truth is the best, I've been honest so far so why stop now?

" Eh...No...I use to leave a bit further out..but it's nothin' to really talk about now."

And so we went on and on again.

I think today actually marker the first real conversation me and her had.


	6. King Fluffybunz

"Both brothers looked to one another before getting their baskets and heading towards the forest. As their mother told them both brother bunny and Fluffy started to take the lite path, where the trees allowed the sun to shine their way.

But that old tricky fox saw them. He smiled to himself as he followed beside them, using the trees for cover.

"Little bunny, little bunny. Why is it that you both hop so funny?"

They stopped and looked around. They couldn't see him, but they could hear his voice.

He tried to get their attention again.

"Little bunny, little bunny, why not take the path to your right? The trees bend in a way to shelter you from the suns light."

I look up from the old book and snickered, out again. One of these days I'm gonna finish this book. I yawn and stretch. Tuck the big guy in and give him a good night kiss as I walk out of the room. I look at the book and snort to myself. Despite the name it's actually a surprising read, what can I say humans are weird. I set the book down on the table in our living room. Hoods up and I pop out and towards the castle.

I walk down my hall looking out the large golden stain glass window. I hum a little tune as I get towards those large double doors of the castle. Then stop. I hear the sound of iron clanking against iron and stone. I inwardly groan. She may not recognize me, what with my amazing disguise, her partial blindness and having that fruit bowl she calls a helmet on her head. Still I'm not looking forward to what I have to hear next.

"You, Judge! "

And it begins!

"Look at me when I'm talking to you, asshole!" aww how cute she's using her pet name for me, I turned unimpressed, I may come up short in a lot of things but she knows better to challenge me one it's disrespectful to both Asgore and me. Two, she knows she wouldn't win. I smirk and let my voice rattle in my chest. It's a wonderful party trick, not only does it distorted my voice but it's creepy as hell. It's great! When I was younger I use to us it on my brother all the time when he was bad.

"C A P T I A N…." She stops and grimaces. I hide a laugh, this is golden. One of these days I should sneak up behind her and speak like that. Now if only there was a way to do so without the threat of being killed or body slammed into dust…

She gathered her nerves again and speaks in a harsh whisper as we both pass through the double doors.

"You know I can really use your help out there finding humans," Ah, the same song and dance, help us find the humans. Fight for honor. Be a better judge than you are. Truth is I DO NOT CARE. I don't care what happens, hell my job is just to sit and watch. IF and only IF things look to be at their worst that's when I jump in.

I was about to tell her all this but there was no need. Heh, whenever she gets like this I never have to really speak up for myself. King Fluffy buns is willing to do that for me. I hide a smirk as he cleared his throat.

"Captain Undyne, please I assure you my judge is doing what he is supposed to do. He is not to meddle in your affairs, please. Please. Do not meddle in his." My grin is invisible as she shoots daggers at me, metaphorically speaking.

"Now that this is put to bed, your reports?" I bow to her, after all. Ladies first.

She makes a tch-ing sound from under that metal hat of her, "Whatever," Ever the shining personality. "All is clear from Snowdin to New Home. No human sighted or any dangers to report." I hear a sigh of relief from Asgore. One more day of borrowed time your majesty. One more day you don't have to collect that final soul. Either she didn't hear it or she completely chose to ignore it, Undyne pressed on.

"New recruits are being looked over as we speak to help build a stronger royal guard."

"And that new one you were personally training, how is he fairing along," I hear the big guy ask. I perk up to that, only one guy she's training personally and that's my bro.

There's a slight hesitation in her voice as she speaks. "Yeahhhhhhh, about him… S... Sire can speak freely?" Asgore nods turning as I bow my head. I just…can't look at him. "He's… strong sir, that I can say without question, heck given proper training this guy could take over my job if he so wished it." I feel a rush of pride hearing that, that was Pap alright.

"But... But the man is too SWEET-sir I can't let him into the guard, he's just…Too innocent too nice, please sir- "

Asgore rose both his hands and gave a deep chuckle. "hold it, hold it. Undyne it's alright." I feel a weight lift off me. After all this was the fate of my brother they were talking about, any other king would had done either one of two things', one, tell her to just stop training Papyrus or two…force him to man up and deal with it.

Like I said any OTHER kings. Unsurprisingly the man just allowed himself a laugh and shook his head, "If you feel that he is not ready for knighthood then he is not- "

"Yeah, but…. He's so nice, I can't hurt his feeling by stopping our training or telling him to do something else…."

"Then don't." She looked up at him, hell even I did. He chuckled deeply.

"I would feel horrible for you to stop hanging out with this recruit and it would be shameful for someone to break his beliefs. So if it helps and makes both of you feel better then you can still 'hang out' with this young monster." She grinned. I hid a sigh. Maybe the big guy ain't so bad after all….?

I dunno, true granting Paps that Mercy dose earn ya brownie points in my book, but I just…don't know him too well to make up my mind if I trust him completely or not. Well trust is a harsh word…More like- wanna be friends with or not.

I mean the guys still a king and we are still hunting people, regardless of what we think and say. Dunno it's still all up in the air.

…

"Knock, knock-"

" Who is there?"

" Spell."

" Spell who?"

" W-H-O."

We both laugh our collective asses off as I settle down on my new favorite seat in the house, er forest." Good afternoon, sir, how are you today?"

I blink then howl with laughter, SIR? Oh god this lady doesn't know who I am. Sir makes me sound like one of those big wigs…Which I ain't.

" Please- I am no sir, just... I dunno call me- Pun and leave it at that...sir sounds so stuffy."

A Punny comedian, now that's something I can get behind.

" Alright...Pun," I can't help but chuckle as she giggled." You never did answer my question. How are you today?"

I look up then chuckle again. Ya know what today I'm doing good.

" Can't complain, lady how is you today?"

I frown as I hear her sigh after a moment.

" I am here, my friend...I am here..."

I stop and listen moving closer to the door, sounded like I was sitting again. I looked down at my hands and suck my teeth for a moment lookin' for words. She sounds so down and out. She sounds….

" Heh...Sound like me..."She doesn't respond so I take that as my que to continue." I mean...Going through the motions...I'm here too..."

Another pause then I hear her say, " It is hard to believe that you could be 'going through motions'- " I can't help but chuckle as I lean into the door between us.

"…I guess that's how I want it to seem like huh…Ya know somethin' about talkin' through a door, just seems easier huh…I mean, ya don't have to deal with them lookin' atcha…or…judging how you…Not seeing a face is just easier ta spill yer guts…"

She was quiet for a moment, then she sighed.

"I suppose your right, and wrong."

"Really whys that?"

I was curious where this was going.

" Well even if you cannot see them if it is someone you grown to like of, it is still really hard to talk too."

I hum in thought.

" I suppose your right. Guess it's both a good and bad thing then huh…"

I looked down in thought, stupid me actually, briefly thought about talking about everything to her. In the end, I decided not to. She's such a sweet lady, a kind one, it'd be a pretty crappy thing to unload her with my past. That being said, I did, however, want to show I, myself, was supportive if ever she needed it. The question was how. Lucky for a lazy bones like me she showed the initiative.

"You know…If ever you need a friend to talk to, I am only a knock away."

That's gotta be the sweetest thing she's said yet. I chuckle to myself.

"Me too lady…Me too…So then besides being here up to anything fun behind that door?"

I blushed when I realized what I said and tried again.

"So then, besides being…here what have you been up too?"

…

Instead of our usual back and forth with jokes, for the a while we just talked. Some fun things to lighten the others mood. Mainly funny stories to pass the time.

I don't remember a time I laughed so hard.

"So here I am right, didn't know what was going on, I walk into the kitchen when the pot explodes- my brother and his friend are silently freaking out as he looked down at myself. I'm covered with noodles and spaghetti sauce. They look ready to bolt, my brother himself ready to jump out the closest window. I swear to god, it was the most hilarious thing I've ever seen in my life, I wish I had a picture of it.

To be honest at the time I felt bad I mean, he was only a kid and she herself was pretty young so I just grin annnnnndddddd."I pause for dramatic effect. "I say to them, 'Welp- guess dinners on me!"

I howled with laughter- both of us laughing so hard, my sides hurt and I couldn't breathe but I didn't care, this was the most relax I had been in a long time. It wiped a large tear from my eye socket as I tried to catch my breath. I could hear her doing the same. I pause and try to think of another funny story when she starts up.

"If I may, pun, I would like to tell a tale of my own." I chuckle, what is it about this lady and the way she speaks…I dunno how to put it into words…Cute? I guess I dunno I've never thought of anything as cute.

"Alright lady, shoot."

I lean back and grin. This otta be good, I mean we're always talking and when we joke around. Something about her, it's like a fire I can't match a passion that puts mine to shame. I hear her start off slowly.

"Well what about the time I had to fish my husband out of a stream-"

"Oh so your married?"

The response is automatic. Idiot- I've been conversing with a married woman for god knows how long! I mean what the hell is wrong with me. She always sounded alone, and sad I thought-

"No…At least no anymore- he has not fallen or anymore…"

There was a pause. I felt sadness, it felt…sad how she said it. I felt strangely relieved that there was a not anymore…but horrible that THERE WAS a not anymore. Moron, I had completely ruined it. Welp better do damage control if I still want to have a friendship with this lady.

"Ya know lady…this isn't any of my business…But…Eh…I'm sorry I'm no good at this…heh… What ever happened, I'm sorry that it went down…"

I mean it too. Sucks to lose someone close to you…no matter how it happened.

"Oh please do not be sorry. It happened long ago, and am a better person for leaving. Or at least in my heart I am."

An uncomfortable silence fell over us, once again I feel like it's my fault. I almost wonder if she left me to avoid the awkward place I have put us.

"….SO then, lady, tell me about this rescue mission- was the guy big or small? I want a good mental picture here."

I ask to see if she's still there. There was a pause then she asked me the most, strangest question I've ever been asked in my entire life.

"Before I tell you my story may I ask you a question?"

"Sure lady shoot."

"How do you feel about the barrier…or for that matter king Asgore….?"

"Eh?"

Why the hell would she ask me something like that? I blink as she tries to follow up.

"I am sorry…Perhaps I should not have asked of you…."

"Not a question of askin', just more or less surprised at the question…I guess…Well I ain't a fan of the barrier, don't get me wrong, and as for the King…I don't know him personally so I can't tell ya if I like 'im or not."

I feel bad I can't give her a better answer than that but I mean I dunno about king fluffy buns to be honest. I mean the guy DID kill six humans more in the war…but he's so nice…So I can't say anything for sure.

"And if you're asking me how I feel about the souls needed to break the barrier…Ehhhhhhhhhh it's one those grey areas for me- I mean yeah we NEED the souls but…I don't like the idea of killin' doesn't appeal to me. So I wash my hands of it. I mean…I don't think we'll ever get out so why bother…"

I didn't mean for that last part to slip out…It just happened. I guess I really did get to comfortable.

"Are we really that hopeless?"

Oh god, that was like a knife to the chest, I don't know why…But I never wanted to hear HER sound like that again….I pause then clear my throat and gave awkward chuckle.

"Lady, maybe we should think of something else. Now about that fishing for husbandos?"

Time to change the conversation, she didn't press anymore.

…

Soon enough it was nightfall, some good jokes and stories between us to pass the time. I now looked forward to tomorrow, and the next day and so on and so forth, all that jazz. She has really turned my afternoons and evenings around.

We bid each other good night. Then I go home.

It's funny, ain't it?

Never before had I felt this excited to joke and talk to someone like this. She is certainly different, but a good person and I am thankful to have made such a nice friend.


End file.
